Fighting for Freedom
by Michelle-san
Summary: Rating to be safe.Set after the movie.Full summary inside. The Bishop Has 'requested' that the knights take another mission. This mission is different than any other...Bad summary,better one inside Pairings: TristanOC,GawainOC,GalahadOC,maybe LancelotOC
1. Intro

Summary: The Romans didn't believe the Knights would survive the full 15 years when many of them started to die so they went to Sarmatia again to get more knights. Since they took most of the able boys they took a few girls. One of the girls was considered a female Arthur. Her ideals were akin to Arthur's in many ways. The next is Lancelot's sister; she bears a striking resemblance to her brother in personality. I will introduce the rest of the new knights later.

TRISTAN, DAG, AND LANCELOT DIDN'T DIE IN THIS STORY!  
This is set right after the movie...

* * *

Arthur was in a state of pure shock. This man in front of him had the nerve to ask him and his knights once again to risk their lives. Even after a horrific battle that nearly took the lives of his men.

"So will you accept my offer?" the Roman bishop asked him.

"How can you ask this of me? How can Rome ask this! My men have fought and died enough for Rome!"

"Ah…You might find this mission a bit more personal. We are asking you and your knights to …escort some people over her to the Wall." (Camelot is being built)

"How is that personal!" the angry king yelled.

The bishop then proceeded to tell him of the other knights.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he waited at the round table for the knights. 'They aren't going to be happy about this.'  
One by one the knights filed into they room and sat down at their respectful places.

"Knights, I ask of you once again to journey forth onto the land. The Bishop has asked us to retrieve a band of…" He was cut off by Galahad's protest.

"Enough missions! Haven't we fought enough?"

"Hear me out. The group we were sent to bring back to the Wall is another group of knights. They were created by the Romans after a large portion of our number died."

"In other words, the pigs thought we couldn't handle the job _they_ gave us." Gawain said. The other knights agreed.

"Well, anyway, this should prove interesting."


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except OC's and any places I make up.**

**Question for everyone. I already have 4 girls but should I add a 5th one for Lancelot?**

_Chapter 1_

"I can't believe this! Sending an _escort_ for us!" an angry voice yelled.

"Calm down Cahira. Alethia, go on ahead and meet the knights." The owner of this voice was an armor-clad woman with dark brown hair, presently in a braid, about mid-back. Her forest green eyes watched the woman called Alethia ride away. She turned to the person standing beside her. A woman, also armor-clad, with slightly curly dark hair pulled back hastily with a scrap piece of leather. Her dark eyes glaring.

"How can you just stand there all calm! Selene! Those asses are treating us like some weak..." she was interrupted by the green-eyed woman, Selene.

"Cahira, think for a moment. Arthur Castus is coming. Now, who serves under Arthur?"

Cahira looked shocked for a moment as realization hit her.

"Lancelot..." she breathed. She would finally see her brother...

"Well all we can do at this point is waiting for Alethia to come back with your brother and the rest." Selene turned and headed back toward their camp.

Cahira numbly nodded and followed her.

* * *

The knights were putting up their campsite when a cloaked rider on a brown stallion. The rider trotted into the remains of their camp and dismounted in the middle. Arthur walked up to the rider with the knights watching cautiously.

"May I help you sir?" asked Arthur, politely.

The rider took off the cloak and put it across the saddle. The rider before them was a woman of average height with dusty blond hair and very light blue eyes. A light broadsword accompanied her.

"You must be Arthur Castus," she gave a slight bow before continuing,"My name is Alethia. I've been sent here to lead you to my fellow knights." She said this all in a formal manner.

Arthur returned the bow and replied," Milady your help is appreciated. We accept. Allow me to properly introduce everyone. I am Arthur. The man to your left is Dagonet, the one to your right is Gawain, this is Bors and Galahad. Our scout, Tristan, isn't here."

Alethia acknowleged each one and waited patiently for them to finish putting up their camp, occasionally helping. She was introduced to Tristan when he arrived and was asked by Galahad," How long will it take to get there?"

"It took me 4 days of heavy riding. We should get there in 5-6 days if we push the horses, if not about a week."

Sighs were heard among the knights as they began to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except oc's and places I make up.**

**Thank you **

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY (I hope I spelled your name right)  
elvinscarf  
Greenday11  
HyperSquishy  
MORWEN12  
**for reviewing my story.**

_Chapter 2_

"So Alethia, tell us more of your knights," Bors asked, on the second day of traveling.

"We are lead by a man named Rastus. Selene will lead us occasionally. Aside from that, we're knights. That's all you need to know till we get there. Tell me of yourselves."

Bors chuckled and said," I got eleven, I think, bastards back at the wall."

"Eleven!"

"Yep, my Vanora's strong. Her slaps hurt like hell..."

"They're all from one woman?" Alethia thought to herself, '_Poor woman..."_

The knights laughed at Alethia's expression. "Tell us of home." Galahad asked her with eager eyes.

Alethia closed her eyes and sighed, remembering. "Grass plains as far as the eyes can see and endless skies. Sarmatia is still hurting but since the Romans left we've been able to heal."

"Exactly how long have you and your knights been in service?" Gawain asked her next.

"About 13 years. But we go back and visit Sarmatia every now and then."

"The Romans let you do that?" (Galahad)

Alethia laughed and said to them,"Selene refused to let her knights be dogs of the Romans. She held her sword at the bishop's throat and said, 'We are living beings and deserve to be treated as such. None of you have the right to keep us from our homeland. Try any you will soon lose your 'assets'' She then spit at the bishop's feet and looked at the bishop's guards, almost daring them to challenge her. It was a glorious day. No one tried to do anything to her because they were scared of us. We wouldn't let them come near her. Plus, Selene can get pretty mean when she wants to. Selene was one of two knights that fought back when we were taken from our homes."

"Who was the other one?" Lancelot asked over his shoulder.

Alethia smiled inwardly and replied,"You'll see. Selene threw knives at them when they came, castrating one, they finally had to sneak up behind her a knock her out. The other killed a Roman and was beaten pretty badly. They were both tied up for the rest of the journey."

All the knights laughed and smiled at their fellow Sarmatian's treatment of the Romans, but cringed at the word 'castrating'.

The Next few days went by without too much trouble. There was an occasional Woad to deal with but nothing serious. When night came, Alethia would sleep slightly away from everyone, mainly observing them. It was part of her assignment; get as much information as you can and report it to the leaders. She paid special attention to the fair-haired Gawain.  
Dagonet was a fatherly figure, always watching over the other and caring for them. Galahad was the eager youth, a bit hot-headed and quick to judge or assume much like her sister.  
Bors was loud and boisterous, but was fiercely loyal. She liked him immediately.  
Lancelot was the ladies man, but sorrow and pain was evident through the facade. Cahira greatly reflected her brother.  
Arthur was the one she respected the most out of the knights. He followed his dreams and pursued them with dignity and honor. He reminded her much of Selene. '_No wonder they're compared so often, but he misses a quality Selene has'._  
Tristan was the only knight she wasn't sure she could trust. He was meant, no _born_ for battle. His presence unnerved her. He watched everything around him and nothing slipped his gaze. His unnerving presence might be what he had in common with Selene. Her presence was ... it's was hard to describe, one minute she could joke around, the next she had a motherly air about her and you wanted to pour your troubles out to her. But at night, when the moonlight that she was named for struck her, she became _unnerving_. Her tan skin would appear pale; her armor had an eerie glow. But her eyes no longer reflected all her hopes and dreams but instead the deadliness about her caused us to be unnerved.  
She was intrigued by Gawain. He had a calm about him that drew people to him. He was very charismatic and charming. He watched over Galahad like an older brother. His eyes showed kindness and yet she saw him rip through foes with skill and experience.

Throughout the trip she wondered what it would happen when her knights and they finally met. She watched with amusement as she saw their reactions to the information she gave them.

They were approaching the knight's base camp.


End file.
